When The Rain Falls
by Saria-Alkiniria
Summary: Récit introspectif sur le personnage de L se déroulant à la fin de The Last Name, lors des derniers jours qui lui restent.


**When the Rain Falls**

Les lumières rayonnent à l'extérieur, les faisceaux se mélangeant entre eux au milieu des immeubles grandissants. L'air lui-même semble emprunt de cette multitude de particules, de cette aurore artificielle. Au milieu de ces étoiles improvisées, une foule d'êtres humains se presse, se rencontre, se bouscule, s'ignore. Un monde défilant en accéléré s'impose de l'autre côté de cette barrière salvatrice. Un voile solidifié, immuable, inflexible, s'étend sous ma main apposée. Une frontière semblant séparer le monde des humains et le mien. Elle en jouait le rôle depuis les premiers jours, après tout.

Comment prétendre vouloir se mêler à autrui lorsque l'on sait pertinemment que nous n'avons aucune chance de nous y intégrer ? Comment renier une solitude qui a, depuis toujours, été le moyen de se préserver ? Les autres, une énigme que je n'ai pas été capable de résoudre, un mystère insondable, une réponse restée introuvable. Je me rappelle avoir passé de longues heures à observer les enfants jouer dans les rues à un âge où j'étais moi-même supposé faire de même. Mais cela demeurait impossible. Ma barrière s'élevait devant moi, invisible, impalpable, infranchissable. Après tout, mon univers ne s'était jamais borné qu'à l'équation des meurtres et des enquêtes que les média diffusaient, jour après jour, année après année. Les images défilaient derrières ces nombreux écrans qui avaient fini par envahir mon espace. Notre espace.  
La pluie commence à tomber, le bruit des larmes naturelles s'abattant sur les vitres translucides, ne devenant plus que de longues traînées informes. Les innombrables gouttes d'eau semblant se rejoindre, formant, dès lors, un nouveau voile, un voile que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Ce jour-là, c'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait pris un sens. Ce jour où je m'étais retrouvé seul, seul au milieu du grand nombre, au milieu de visages inconnus, pressés et menaçants. La pluie s'était abattue sans discontinuer, plusieurs jours durant, les jours devenant des semaines. Froide, si froide. Elle s'insinuait partout, dégoulinant, m'accablant au milieu de ces gens. Des gens qui ne prêtaient pas attention à moi, pourquoi se serait-il préoccupé de mon sort ? Qui s'inquièterait d'une petite silhouette trempée auréolée de ténèbres au milieu de ce monde de lumière étincelant ? Une personne, pourtant, l'avait fait. Je ne sais plus comment, je ne sais plus pourquoi, il décida de venir, de lui-même, vers le gamin que j'étais. J'avais reculé, transi de froid et de méfiance. Je n'aimais pas le contact avec autrui, seuls êtres capables de me forcer à me retrancher dans mon univers. Ca avait toujours été ainsi, j'avais toujours ressenti cet étrange sentiment que je ne parvenais pas à analyser. Etait-ce de la peur, de la tristesse, ou le simple désir de ne pas me mêler à eux, de les ignorer ? Quoique ce fût, cela était réciproque. Ce que certains appelaient « affection », je crois, je ne l'avais jamais éprouvé. Jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à ce jour.  
Il s'était accroupi, son visage souriant et bienveillant dissimulant la vieillesse de ses traits. Durant un court instant, je cru discerner la même expression que je lisais toujours sur le visage de ceux dont je fixais les yeux, mais je me trompais. Là où tous les autres déviaient le regard et s'en allaient, lui continuait de me sourire, ses pupilles dénuées de tout jugement. Quelques minutes, quelques silences plus tard, alors que l'averse annonçait l'orage, il m'invita à le suivre. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer à ce moment-là mais, alors que je m'enfermais dans mon mutisme, je consentais, malgré tout, à le suivre. Ce fut ce jour-là, véritablement ce jour-là, que je découvris que les autres n'étaient pas qu'un enfer. Une seule personne avait eu le pouvoir, la volonté, de changer mon univers.  
Pourtant, même à la Wammy's House et toujours maintenant, ma barrière est restée intacte, quelque chose m'excluait, quelque chose m'empêchait d'être avec les autres enfants. Cela m'était tout simplement impossible.  
Je le vois bien, je le sais bien, je reconnais bien ce regard emprunt d'étonnement, méprisant, infiniment troublé par la différence. Par le gouffre sans fin qui me séparait des autres. L'isolement. L'isolement était le seul moyen de me préserver, le seul moyen de ne pas être exclu involontairement. Je l'avais choisi, cette lettre devenant mon identité, les enquêtes et les énigmes devenant ma raison de vivre. La justice, mon seul objectif.

Et pourtant. Je n'imaginais pas que les murs de ma prison imposée puissent être ébranlés par un être vivant, je ne pensais pas pouvoir éprouver un tel sentiment. Quel était-il ?  
Quelle est cette boule qui enserrent ma gorge, pourquoi ce café devient-il soudainement si salé, pourquoi suis-je capable de sentir la pluie sur mon visage ?

Ma tête rencontre le plexiglas froid, ma main tentant de saisir cette surface impersonnelle. Pourquoi suis-je à ce point troublé ? Pourquoi tant de questions demeurent telles sans réponses ? Pourquoi cette inconnue dans mon équation préparée ? Pourquoi ?  
_Watari..._


End file.
